Give me a second chance
by alvissaoikitsunechan
Summary: Phantom finally got Alviss, during a small period of time. It was just a day, a night of passion, but realized that without that child his life was empty ... He's dead again, but definitely now, though ... What if you now have a "second chance"?
1. Chapter 1

Give me a second chance by Alvissaoikitsunechan.

I usually write stories in Spanish, so I'm using the translator for this story, sorry for grammar errors, nn

Summary:

Phantom finally got Alviss, during a small period of time. It was just a day, a night of passion, but realized that without that child his life was empty ... He's dead again, but definitely now, though ... What if you now have a "second chance"?

Couples: Principal PhantomXAlviss. Secondary: NanashiXAlviss, RolanXPhantom single mention.

Characters will be my own.

Genre: Romance, a little humor, and pain.

Chapter.1. My memories.

A lifetime ...

Yes, his life did not last more than thirty years ... the principle is summarized in its infancy to ten years, he loved his parents, he loved the early morning caresses the head that his mother gave him with their sweet smiles. He loved to hear her "Did you sleep well, love?" said with his voice full of affectionate love and hugs his father gave him when he got up saying that one day would be as tall as he.

Breakfasts were worldly, not speak of many things. In particular always used to listen to their parents talk about various things over, did not interrupt, just enjoy those little moments, as his father had to work in the main palace of the venerable old Chaldean. His mother on the other hand, sometimes wiping stayed home or went shopping. Sometimes he went with his father to the palace and did not come until the evening, very late so his mother taught him to cook the basics to get dinner. I did not know what exactly his job, never wonder, he respected the privacy of their parents and that from childhood his mother said that curiosity was bad companion.

Irony of life, a day without more, where her parents were and he was alone. He had no friends, since I was little it cost them a lot and he knew perfectly distinguish the true friends of someone who just wants to spend time chatting with you without interest to go beyond simple companionship.

That day, something, no, someone, a penetrating and seductive voice ask him to go to it. He followed her from home, walking the streets without even realizing that just to get to a place I never saw, was in front of a large door, sealed so that absolutely no one could enter. He had studied magic since age six, incantations, curses and magic ancient techniques as a seal, was made mainly to keep under control objects or people with high grade magic.

Doubtful put his hand on the door and got it open. The interior was dark, but a light shone like a lantern in the storm. There, on the floor, an orb of bright violet, attracted him so that he could not refuse.

And without realizing it, was kneeling on the floor and laughing at him.

That energy was warm and inviting, at least for him. I like that feeling, and something told him that orb he wanted, being loved by someone else other than their parents, because of course he had noticed that people looked at him with suspicion was wonderful. That orb spoke in a language that only he understood, and of course I answered in the same language.

Every day after that, went to that orb which caused him so much happiness. He was no longer just as it always was, without his parents, was bored staying at home, he preferred to play with that object.

And so, signed his death warrant, to be discovered by soldiers. He acted like a freak, he admitted, but could do more to despair, somehow felt that that was his toy. Just did not see it, he did not ask his parents toys like many wayward children however, once infatuated with something that was just for him, he wanted to at least enjoy it. We put in a cell, he was afraid, he felt like a criminal when even did something wrong, he was sure, just spoke to an area that could not be considered a threat. When she saw her mother, her heart jumped and hugged her, almost desperately, craved his touch of consolation, which gave him when he was alone in the park. And that night, his parents did not behave as always, we had a great dinner, giving a pathetic excuse to be believed.

Did your parents? Yes, his parents died, committed suicide, the grand old man whom many respected told them to kill me for breaking that rule. He locked up for ten years in a stinking cell until she appeared, a woman of great beauty, certainly captivating, she just told him that if he wanted to get out and take revenge.

Of course not hesitate to do what this woman asked, stealing the orb and Chaldean Arms.

He dedicated himself to becoming stronger and stronger, got a friend, Peta. A faithful follower and came to see him as a brother.

But everything changed when he met her, she was beautiful, loved his blue eyes. She was sweet, attentive sometimes a little crazy and it was funny, was the person he loved, his heart was racing when I saw and trembled with joy when he spoke. When he got what was promised eternal life, humans shed, wanted her to join him, to share immortality forever. His heart was shattered when she rejected him, was his first broken heart, but decided it would only increase his hatred for humans and more convinced that he should disappear.

He found an abandoned child in a desert town, Rolan, of only about ten years, was alone and almost starved. Perhaps it was this that made him feel distressed, and punishment offered to join him, follow him, and because of his affection, he did what he did to Peta, put the Zombie Tattoo, which to spread throughout the body, make him a living corpse for the rest of eternity.

But that hole in the heart followed distressing. He felt dissatisfied, since losing to Alma knew he would not feel that feeling anymore, joy, peace, warmth of a loving gaze, let alone a sincere touch.

Therefore, his hatred grew and grew until, as some claimed, go crazy. I was not as crazy as some believed, just started calling him crazy when he said he hated everything that existed in the world, but especially to humans. I think war games, not only for entertainment, but for how loyal mediate humans could be, especially when Danna appeared, the man of "another world", yes, Danna he admitted that seemed interesting enough to stoke flame of confidence, that these human withered until I lost. It was fun, yes, kill as many soldiers, seeing as prey fleeing from fear to die, he would never die so he did not mind not carry weapons like swords or spears, never need.

Human filthy cowards, to his twenty-four mortal years, managed to destroy almost an entire world, and they to her God knows that years failed to even scratch the skin. Not reached the soles of shoes, and watch monster called him while he ran his hatred not only your ego but also of grandeur rise.

Danna Besides, there was no one to make him feel at least a little fun. Yes, killing was fun, until a certain time when you see they are all disgusting rats escaping.

And then ...

A voice, small, soft and furious. A voice that made his internal mechanism is out of control, as it made her "heart" gave a jump, turned slowly with a serious expression, not even show interest but inside was bothering him that curiosity. Standing, where many do not even arrived, a few inches away, where no one dared to approach, with a look full of hatred, anger and sadness at the same time he could not imagine, at no time did the idea and possibly never came to mind.

Found only a child perhaps between the nine or ten years. That completely head right off, did not understand that a child in a battlefield, the place was deserted, had no family, never had, so it was rare to see a kid there. Unconsciously, I analyze it, I would not past the waist, but not to expect much of a child so young, even if at that age it was so high in a few years to grow enough. Escuchimizados arms, skin was pale but not even close compared to yours, legs and arms were thin and possibly it gave him the advantage of speed. He was thin, very thin, but did not seem to be someone who hunger pass, at least not so many had passed, call crazy if you want but was amused by these two strange little marks on his left cheek painting did not seem anywhere near his face and stood child had. Her hair, strange as it seemed, it was natural without hair gel, was excitedly elevation, of a dark blue glowing in flames, but all that he saw there was only one way to lock him in a cage as if he were. He was looking at his eyes, bright blue and intense memories of Alma reborn in it, yes, that determined look, the only way to challenge the use of the woman he loved with all his being and who betrayed him. But this was different, the feeling I had to see that child was no more than capture it, to take it with him and hold his hand, even if the child scream or hit him felt the need for it, that child should be only you and not let anyone touch him. It felt like he had with the world, although at that time he thought it was good for a toy that nobody would be angry, no, that had changed, now all he had wanted it out one way or another , and that child was no exception ...

When he stepped forward, the boy broke all logical thoughts when approaching without flinching. That avivo that flame of desire through her body, looked straight into those blue eyes, getting lost in them, so alive, so beautiful when the flames were reflected in them highlighting its strength and beauty.

I put the tattoo zombie, which ensured their final victory over the child. Before losing consciousness he could see in his eyes, those flames were not extinguished, quite the opposite as the mighty phoenix resurfaced more powerful, swear that child to kill him free from his curse. He could not, he thought, that child will never achieve its goal and of course, some day he would realize that he could not fight his destiny, no, I could not fight his love.

He died for a long period of time that lasted six years. Danna also died, but on the contrary, he would emerge as a poor imbecile where Babbo opened the box, his arm was asleep like him.

Upon returning to the world after his long sleep, he found all his faithful followers. He discovered that his former carrier arm was a fourteen year old brat named Ginta, coincidentally Danna son, and he was sure there were two drops of water, talked and acted just like and above all, were just as stupid to want to challenge you .

The war games began again, it was already the second, but who cared? After all that only served to amuse until their turn came. His surprise, though not very old, was seeing the same child who got the tattoo zombie for six years, become almost a man, now a boy of sixteen. Another unknown emotion back, was something I did not understand, he always knew that he was attracted to women, as Alma ... why whole being heated? Was he excited to see the movements of the boy? Some in demonstrating his agility revealing her body curves. He licked his lips thinking of the boy, when he curled in that mischievous smile, Alviss who would say, that was his name, would have a "dark". Well, as I suspect the child, sorry, did not kill the boy Leno, but made clear that only one person was behind, those words spoken in this way, with that soft voice but had made threatening desire to get there , and before the whole world to take him to be alone.

That's when he realized he was attracted to men. Although I never did anything to try something with the boy, and he was willing to wait until the end of the games, it does feel jealousy. In the sea, there was a greater than blonde Ginta, Nanashi name, guild leader Luberia thieves somehow this blond had many confidences with Alviss, the boy used to look askance and away when approached much That will rejoice because a silly illusion did not think of course, figured it was because Alviss only was his and that the boy knew.

Alviss fight hard in every round, did not deny that he felt uncomfortable and even a little upset when for example in his battle against Rolan, almost lost, the blond on his side Alviss try to open his eyes to his world, to follow him, for granted that he knew that the blue haired boy would never accept, at least not the blond gentleman. Or in his bout with Hamelin, when you nail a dagger, almost in the heart, though it made him shudder, feared for the boy's life because this was not immortal, so even if I had the tattoo zombie could kill , like or Peta Rolan.

But even then, remained calm and did not act.

Over time, the need Alviss, if any increased. Especially when he lost to Ginta, Nanashi saw hugged the boy, but was an injury to himself. While recuperating try not to think about the boy, he thought of his former love, but somehow, it was not the same feeling, and not seen as Alma saw years ago, apart from being dead she made her feelings also died with it, love, affection, everything. Or so I thought, the shadow of the child, her eyes, her current beauty, boy was adorable and innocent but now looked like a god made man, I felt when I was in the palace of Lestava, Rolan knew to keep him caged outside of the fight. Meanwhile, inside the castle, where he called Kapellameister room, another faithful servant of his, he said, that at all costs, Alviss should belong as soon as possible.

When Lestava abandonment and came home, away from everyone, in his castle. Comforted him being in a different place that was not Lestava or inhabited places. This castle was his home for some time that was gathering followers, when he was settled, with his white coat and settled into his throne room, looked at Kapella to know if once and for all that kid get rebellious accept reality, was his and his alone, no one else, or Nanashi no Danna or anyone, only his, because he knew the child was six years ago excited Ginta's father.

I hope he was doing eternal, and when Rolan attempt, so to speak Alviss persuade him not want to enter their world for all eternity, that hurt and anger inside him, but gave him a smile saying he was confident Alviss. And what was really confident in the tattoo, I knew the guy did not want eternal life, but he made his latest fad that would die for you may get it from happening. He was in front, and unlike other times the feeling of desire disappeared, was replaced by one that made him feel better, see submissive, willing to obey him and wounded fascinated inside, because deep down I knew that was not true Alviss even remotely aware of what he was doing.

Unfortunately for him the broke, he wanted to be alone with Alviss, just the two. But dismissively went to him, and with each step, I feel as if your heart? Beat faster, when it was almost next door, could inhale its aroma, forest, fresh air, warm sun rays ... It was a mixture of peace and tranquility which gave off the boy, stroked her cheek was soft and warm , was then a part of him realized he was going to steal that warmth to turn him into a being cold. But also decided to shut up, but then Alviss regained consciousness, and left him abruptly, looking so furious, that I scare you, not the look, but the boy away from him, could not allow it ... no, no let him get away this time.

After a failed attack, achievement hug him, feel the lower body against hers like me. And, to his surprise, went straight to the boy's face, ready to steal a kiss, the first boy to someone and yours with a man, but Candice warned him that his boy had a gun, neutralize achievement to see that Aegis was the key, the key that is supposed to kill.

Kapella Rolan and Candice made to leave the room, and immediately closed the door to prevent the boy from escaping. Alviss managed to escape from his grasp and tried to run but was faster Kapella and grabbing neutralized, as the boy squirmed trying to escape Kapella put a collar with a chain attached and made the time Rondo was activated more strongly, thereby depriving Alviss of any willingness to flee. As they were finally alone, swear out loud to hear the boy who would not let him escape, and told him he was his dream, very true, a dream was what most craved a being, then, his dream was to spend the rest of eternity with Alviss, her dream turned into a beautiful girl with a beautiful temptress.

Until nightfall, we were alone in his room. Alviss I release the chain, but not the collar, symbolizing that that boy was his, did not understand because I was nervous, but it all just symptoms of nervousness when you hug against his body and kissed him passionately on the lips. It tasted sweet, addictive and abettor. I lie in bed, beneath him as the garment was slowly abandoning their bodies to enjoy your first time, do not hesitate to look white body beneath him, almost all covered by tattoos. Every kiss, caress, lick and bite made the boy shiver and sigh, inside, wanted to do this but it was the will of the boy, did not want Alviss feel sad. Why not show it but he knew that his dream was broken by being captured and betray his friends when he ordered the attack. But if he did it was to avoid being separated, could not help but get angry knowing that at any time you steal those insects the most important person in your life. His parents, Alma, Peta ... all dead and Candice and Rolan were merely followers, the person who kept most gratifying increase feelings inside and just was Alviss Alviss.

That's when I realized I was in love with this boy and only realized when I was sure I would lose. While the boy stroked, while leaving your skin soft kiss marks where tattoos dared not alight, almost weeping whisper that she loved him, knowing that the boy did not hear him.

And finally it was time to say goodbye. And perhaps, in all his life made wretched smile sincerely, was to see that the period with Alviss was the best that had happened, and especially noticed the deep love that process the boy, was when in doubt kill him. He made the Aegis Key Alviss embeds in it, and could see the surprise in her eyes, mixed with a hint of sorrow, fell on his shoulders, not repress the urge to tell a "I love you" in his ear softly so only he and Alviss attended. He died in peace, not having confessed, but to hear a "thank you" boy man gave her a genuine smile before dying ...

And now, today, I was just his mind in perpetual darkness. Alone, with no one to talk to, but in peace knowing that the last thing in the world saw was the beautiful face of his angel, because that was Alviss, a beautiful angel smiling and his eyes shone with sadness when he died.

"You really want to leave things as they are, Phantom?" Said a soft voice in the midst of darkness.

With an almost superhuman effort managed to find his body in the darkness, looking at all sides for whom I speak.

"Who are you?" wonder.

A light appeared out of nowhere, a little blinding. This appeared a figure illuminated glow making.

"I am ..."

TBC ...


	2. Chapter 2

Chap.2. Another life.

"Who are you?" I ask that luminous figure.

This gradually grew lighter, showing a woman with long silver hair. He wore a red and white kimono with flowers typical of snow-white skin and beautiful emerald eyes fluorescent, she was really beautiful and wore a friendly smile on his face. "I am the goddess of fortune, Phantom ..."

Before he could say anything, a light enveloped the purple-eyed man. Electric shocks were spread through his body, could not help but moan in pain as it felt like a runaway fire recorriera every fiber of your body without giving respite. He shrugged hugging himself, trembling from head to foot trying to stop every impulse that made her body unconsciously. These electric shocks back harder and scream of pain in the middle of what was now only infinite light that shone too strong to distinguish anything. Painstakingly opened his eyes, looking at the woman who had broken even minute ago that darkness that seemed to have become the place where what was left of his soul, had decided to stay. Just saw shadows seemed red kimono fabrics for women and those bright green eyes like emeralds. "What the hell you doing to me?" I scream in pain, she smiled, not with malice but in a mysteriously between naughty and funny, "You'll see ..." was all he said as he raised a hand, this appeared dark strings and tightened around him. Complained again but this time suppressing the urge to scream, I did not know whether she was an enemy to see him suffer like their prey, so they absolutely refused to give him the pleasure of hearing him scream and he knew he had managed to bend the making who knows how long it had been since died, was believed to be a demon become man.

The woman's eyes changed to gold, and sharpened like a snake. Chains and lightning flashed red discharges were made more painful and horrible wryly. "Now ... wake up ..."

That was all he heard before he closed his eyes and even bigger shock made him tremble from head to toe.

O-or-O-or-O-or-O-or-O-or-O-or-O-or-O-or-O-or-O-or-O-or-O-or

"We react!" heard a scream.

"We give him another shot, we are taking the pulse!" shouted another voice.

The shock of something metallic there a discharge against his skin made him open his eyes. At first I was all fuzzy, strange noises were heard, strong and many people whisper and some yell something like "I awake." When it became clear sight honored two men were red and one wearing a mask in his mouth, looked down to see he was holding a rare thing with wires connected to something. The sound became more clear and was finally able to fully see what was happening, I was lying on the cold floor and a large mass of people around him.

"Don ... Where am I?" was all he asked.

Other whispers and a wave of cheers and congratulations to the people of Red, started ringing in his ears. The man in the mask is removed and smiled laughing with a tear streaming down his eye. "Thank God you're alive, we thought we would not arrive in time to revive you," said, some men appeared from a box-red running towards them and helped him get on a rollaway bed and put him into the box. Inside was white and had junk rare did not know, look everywhere meeting with the man in the mask who sat beside him on the box now white.

"Where am I?" asked again a little scared.

"Calm down, we're in an ambulance on the way to hospital, now if you please ..." try to talk the man, "Ambu-what? No. I was on ... Let me out of here, a moment, Will this move ?! " was altered to see that the box was moving ambulance call. Man pinned him and try to do something similar to put on a mask connected to a tube, refused and attempted hit but realized that his strength was waning while breathing in that mask until everything went black again.

...

Opening his eyes, he realized that he was in a bright room. He was lying on a bed with white sheets, dressed only in a white coat and pants also green, on his right arm had wires attached to a stick with a bag in which there was fluid, tried to stand but then felt soft hands to stop him.

"Do not move, now will call the doctor to see you," the voice said gently, was a young girl brunette who left the room.

Doctor? Yes knew that word, but did not understand why a doctor would ...

"Enjoying the view that there are a large black space?" recognized that voice, looking around she was found, was that woman with silver hair and green eyes, wearing a red tank top, tight blue pants and high heels, smiling mockingly to see that when he try to move back pain , "If I were you, wait for the doctor to come."

"Damn witch, Where Am I? What do you want?" whispered poison. The woman chuckled softly.

"Oh, dear, I'm not a witch, but yes a Goddess, the Goddess of Fortune," "Yes, and I a saint do not fuck" spit poison again. The "Goddess of Fortune" Lips putting frowned, "No need to be so nasty Phan".

"Do not call me Phan, I want you to answer me" began to lose patience and try to move, she made her body was paralyzed. "Okay, I see it will not be easy to talk to if you are so upset" at that moment a man appeared quite old and brown haired and the same girl brunette moments ago, the man noticed the silver-haired woman, "Are you familiar or known of this patient?" asked the man, the woman smiled, "Something similar" look and leave the poor patient who could move "Best Doctor speak when done so far" said goodbye and left.

"Wait!" cry the woman left the room, then looked at the things man pointing at a wooden table.

"Well, now awakened from anesthesia, which by the way, sorry. But is that one of our colleagues saw that not even attempt to go when I get to the hospital, so he had to numb it, but let's get to the point: Do you remember his name? " asked the doctor, taking a seat in the place where the woman was. He hesitate to tell the doctor his name, and he did not know what the hell happened, or why he was there, and who was this woman who seemed to enjoy the situation uncomfortable. Finally thought that this man could be useful for something.

"My name is Phantom" the man pointed his name in the table.

"By his accent would say that you are in Japan, how old is you?" ask again, Phantom frowned, what was Japan? No matter thought, "I have thirty" sincere answer, the doctor removed his glasses to see better, "No kidding young, you seem to have twenty or twenty" Phantom flicker confused, touching his face, the brunette seemed to be the assistant the doctor gave her a mirror and had indeed rejuvenated until he was twenty.

"I ... I think twenty" replied confused, the doctor noted. "Can you give us the number of your family so you can call them to tell them that it's okay?" The silver-haired head cocked without understanding, "Number? I have no family with numbers" again answered without knowing exactly what he meant the doctor, he analyze this again, the record did not say anything, just might have been an ordinary fainting but there could be the possibility that this young man had his head beaten. If that was the case, then he would have to call a psychologist to analyze your mental recognition ability, because until now seemed not understand half of the things he was saying. "Phantom, do you remember anything of what happened to him?", "W-well, I ..." Should I tell him that until a few moments was dead and a woman appeared and it was the same that had been only telling she was a goddess and that he belonged to a world called Mar Heaven? Definitely not know what to do.

Then, with elegance and appeared almost out of nowhere, appeared a woman with green eyes and saying that she would answer the questions. They went to talk privately for a moment, while Phantom inspected the place trying to take any detail that could give an explanation of where he was.

Finally the woman came into the room again, alone asking the doctor's assistant that dejasen alone. They were silent for a while as this woman, he sat in the same place a while ago, "I see you're having fun, here outside the perpetual darkness" said as she fixed her hair without looking, Phantom frowned "You're telling me what's going on, witch." "Again edge thus talking, dear, I remember talking I´m a goddess" look at him coldly using some strange power that made Phantom would be paralyzed and unable to speak, "To begin with, respect me. And now you better listen carefully because I do not like repeating things "broke her spell, Phantom reluctantly nodded silent agreement.

"Well, as I said, I am the goddess of fortune, but you will not be too uncomfortable can call me Midori. Now you're in a hospital, is a place where people are sick or hurt and heal them, as you noticed most things here are not in Mar Heaven, and that has a simple explanation, you are NOT in Mar Heaven "explained quietly waiting for Phantom assimilate everything he had said.

"Bu-but ... what the hell am I doing here if not Mar Heaven?" asked again impatiently. Midori silenced him with his powers, "Phantom, Mar Heaven is the place where you died, this is another world this is your second chance", "What are you talking about?", "I'm talking about I'm giving you another chance , another life to fix everything but blew it differently "serious talk with her eyes staring Midori jades.

"What do you say differently?"

"Dear, it's been over 500 years since you left since you died Mar Heaven. Worst was seen as one child died so young ..." under the gaze sadly, Phantom's heart trembled, "What child speak? "Midori looked again he shook his head and biting his lower lip," That poor boy who was killed just 16 years ... God was so young and had a new order and human life ahead ... but then came the Chess king kill he"Phantom opened his eyes trembling.

"That-that child was ..."

"Yes, Phantom, that child was Alviss"

TBC ...

I know, too short, but to leave you in suspense of what will happen later XD

Please Review at least one * W *


	3. Chapter 3

Chap.3. Two blondes, a problem.

Alviss' POV.

During what my mind, only sixteen years can remember, my name is Alviss.

I do not know much about my past, before I get into what memories. When I woke up, what I thought was a dream, I was in a hospital, people around me looked at me with fear as if they had seen a ghost. People who did not know, I rushed to abracarme and tell me it was a miracle to be alive, but I still did not understand.

Absolutely not recognize anything around me, while still in the hospital, was placed. Until I explained it, I knew it was a TV, or knob that controlled it, most things like the bed that could be adjusted to the height you want or if the hospital itself. Physicians, wrote the report of my situation, absolutely lost all my memory even the simplest data as objects, although thankfully most recognized. The only thing my mind, thankfully, not erase from my memory bank was my name and my age at that time was fourteen and have no data to me the police took me to boarding school.

What were my parents? I did not know or even know. You might never get to know, that topic was always a mystery, nor is it very important, at least not for me, not when you did not even know who I was.

At my age, was quite ready, I knew I would not be boarding my life better option. I also knew that I would not be adopted because people today, as heard from nurses seeking small children, so as I was already used to say "off the market" for being big. Although I realized it was short and thin, even for my age, mean more or less the same as a ten year old girl, and if not for my strange but true, without lacquer or anything, natural hair tousled elevation , would be even lower.

First day happens there:

Ok, everything was fine when she walks in the door, welcomed me kindly in charge, and strangely there was no adult male guards besides. I took my new room, which unlike the hospital was decorated with children's paintings and drawings hung houses amid a field with a smiling sun.

She had a litter, by showing that shared with any other offender. They left me alone in the room for me to install, I just sat on the bottom bunk looking backpack that I got the hospital and faces little clothes they gave me, that I was half great and I had to do three or even four-lap belt for trousers I was not falling. Not that I was very picky, but is that the shirts had a design that ... well since that day I realized that my natural color since at least then it would be black, dressed in all that black podium, pants, shirt but the subject of shoes was something else. Other options for me were blue and white, but then I realized that colors were typical good boy, and let's face it, I did not know if I was like that at least in the past. And a good lesson to be in a boarding school is that you should not be able to, you should pretend to be someone unwavering, without showing doubt or expose you're weak and you can not hold a holy day without your mom back.

My roommate was a purple-haired boy almost black, very clear jade eyes and brown skin, called Sanda and was very secretive. When we met we talked no more than necessary and we agreed that I would sleep upstairs, but did not give many reasons to be him for my senior year and be the first in the room, it was logical.

Over the months, I got used to the pace of life was like there. Only had a problem:

A blonde problem, harassing, fag who answered the curious name Nanashi. It was one of the gang leaders feared at boarding school, four years older than me, everyone said it was a guy that when he did really angry and was under the protection of Galian, one of the highest levels of the bands and boarding street, was a year older than Nanashi.

The fact is that those months, I also left behind me, and I became one of the few respected for the simple fact that I beat one of the thugs gang leaders, since then I knew by the nickname " bluenette lightning, "Make no mistake, it was not because it was fast, it was, but my hair tip that many laughed saying that lightning hit me and leave me the way. And I made friends with Sanda, close but not exactly good friends at the end of the day, we respected the privacy of another without question or action, not talk much to not bother us much less the dirt we drew no other, we respected simply .

And finally coming to the key point, if Nanashi heard of me, I was fighting with another gang leader and when I win, I point the finger gaining the attention of those around, and creating me me a vein in forehead he said:

"Look at him either idiots, look at her body, her beautiful face and her beautiful eyes. Informeis Because for either he will be my future boyfriend, only mine" of course, I gave him the beating of his life more tremendous.

I was an idiot, because apparently "fell in love" over me. I went everywhere, all the time I spoke, I wondered what things I liked and did not ...

"Come on, why do not you tell me? Okay yeah, I've been an asshole for saying that serious mine, so suddenly, but ..." said the blonde fucking looking into my eyes, kneeling on his knees like a knight and a kiss plantándome hand "is that your beauty is incomparable to any woman or man, ice cold and your character makes me burn with passion your rejections ignite the flame of love that process, I love you, I want you to marry me, what tell me baby? " We set off the nose of the kick in the face I gave.

But, as a punishment from God, that blonde left me not alone, continued his courtship. Eventually he learned my name and send me letters the clock with love poems, too cheesy even for an idiot like him. When you get to my room one night, Sanda told me that in my bed had a large bouquets of red roses with notes saying he loved me dearly.

This was the karma, he was sure, what I did in my other life to deserve this? Why this Nanashi was obsessed with me? If not enough, after a few days when I started to try to avoid him call me Al-chan, causing everyone to laugh at me and being called 'Blue Lightning-chan "a nickname rather ridiculous. I did everything, insult him, knock him to stay at home, you leave absolutely ridiculous before the whole blessed boarding and he still could not be so in love to let him leave before Galian ridiculous, that it was like with the blond.

When you spend a year, I met another blonde, but this most friendly and child-like. Rolan was called and went to my class, was very nervous and shy, nobody approached him, so I decided to do it myself.

"Hey" hello, not knowing what to say exactly. He looked at me, first with fear, then with confusion and doubt and after looking for a while to stay under running head nodding in greeting.

"He ... Hello" her voice barely audible but it looked like a dark tone coming from it, as if something was bothering him and I related to it.

"Ja, you are a shy blonde eh" I smiled a little sitting before him supporting my hands on his desk "Alviss My name, my boy."

"Nice ... I ... uh ... Rolan" that tone of voice again, I was saddened but not for me because it was exactly but who wore it, "I know," was the answer he earning his pink eyes "I know the Most here, even you, although I've only been a year here "I smiled back scratching my head.

He smiled back, but this seemed to have an axis of sadness in it, as if to accept my manners but ... seemed ... hate me.

And thus passing the second year, from one day to another, I was adopted. It was a couple of thirty-something years, Mikihisa was the man with glasses and brown breaded grinning face, and Venus, the young woman was blonde and blue-eyed, had a blush on his cheeks when he saw me, the truth in two years I had grown a lot and was even higher than those who were taller than me before. What made me most unfortunate that Nanashi and intensified harassment and that their sentences "Your beauty is increasing more and more" sound like the hours of the clock, every quarter played receive.

"Oh, Miki, did you see how handsome he is? I like your eyes are like mine and I bet you have a lot of people love, is not it Alviss-kun?" Venus asked hugging me by the throat and squeezing in a loving embrace, in part, like me.

"Venus, you're going to drown!" Mikihisa joke making Venus will leave me with puffy cheeks in a pout adorable.

"But it's so sweet!" complained, causing me to smile for that conduct.

Only had come to interview me making course if I wanted they could adopt me, but this couple, so spontaneous and so ... I was pleasantly loving a strange feeling, yes, I admit I wanted to have a family because from here could hear the cries of mom and dad who said the other boys and guys envy that confidence because I did not have it with anyone, but ... I wanted to know what it was to have a family, if I or the Alviss that existed before losing memory had any, then now would be forgotten, my mind were these two people who tended me out to a new life.

And after saying goodbye to Sanda, since practically was the only co who got along, to go Nanashi I met at the door, smiling as if to tell me something important which could hardly express.

"Al ..." greeting smiling, but as he had noticed was a fake smile to hide, arguably sadness.

"Rubio annoying" answer with my face expressionless, he smiled approaching me with a box and gave it to me. He raised an eyebrow look "is a gift, to remind us all" answer to my unspoken question, I opened the box to find a silver necklace with the word Luberia written, "Luberia?" not ask without waiting for an answer that I gave away, "It's our hometown, some of us clear.'s something I have a child and ... well I'd like you to have it, as an apology and ... to remember the we're here "scratched his head a bit nervous and blushing.

"Thanks, I'll keep" answer with the same expression on his face before, completely serious.

"You really do?" wonder almost excited as a little boy, "If an idiot, in the depths of the closet" he came down with my answer, I take a soft knock on the head by Venus "Do not be so poor, do not worry? Nanashi-kun, that's your real name? told me so the coordinator, you will see a Alviss to this address anytime "smiled holding out a piece of paper with the address.

"WHAT?" scream trying to take the role to Nanashi, "No way! least we want is that this idiot come to bother me 24 hours a day!" Nanashi dodged my hand was going to grab the piece of paper, and in a surprise attack me tight "Al-chan's nice able to see you every day, our love will not die!", "Of course not die because THERE!" I screamed again trying wriggle out of those arms wrapped tightly around my shoulders.

Ok, well because from that day until now been three months, they now call Venus Okaa Mikihisa Otoo-san-san, mine cost me to get used to calling them that, but I see as if we were a real family. Nanashi already twenty years so had already left the boarding school and lived near here, I admit in the end we became friends, putting aside their harassment and sexual innuendo is a good friend who would do anything to help others, and the strange thing is ... that he does not remember how he got here, so he told me that one day he woke up in the middle of the street surrounded by people and doctors telling him he had passed out, something like what happened to me ... and that is what worries me, I have seen on the internet that there are stories about other worlds and second lives, how I can I be reborn from the dead to live another life without remembering the previous? Another odd thing is that sometimes I know Okaa-san before, and even Nanashi, and the strange thing is that it is the same situation with Rolan ...

Without thinking a lot about the head, I sleep and I have school tomorrow, and i do not want to wake me Okaa-san.

...

"Love ... wake up" a sweet voice whisper in my ear.

"Mmmhhh ... Let me five more minutes ..." beg burying his head in the pillow waiting for that voice to understand that I can not stay awake, to my dismay that sweet voice became a slap on the blanket and smiling victoriously Okaa-san by me fall out of bed.

"First day of school sweetheart, remember" I said stroking his hair, "Get dressed quickly you've made pancakes for breakfast okay?", "Hai" answer yawning Okaa-san smiled and headed for the door, "Oh, Nanashi-kun and is waiting for you. "

Great, cried my "inner joy" with irony. Nanashi came looking for escort to the school, apparently did not trust anyone, he thought I was an "angel from heaven" could be exposed to dangers subhuman, of course after the beatings he gave the term "Angel" became "sexy little devil or Devil" as Nanashi said.

Either way, this would be my first day.

But something told me that it would not be "normal" ...

TBC ...

A Review T.T please only ask ONE ...


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews, really thank you very much and sorry for the delay

Response: I'm just me.

Yes, of course you can share it with your friend.

And one thing you have noticed, but I tell you from whether a case. I do not speak or write English very well, so I hope not to make many mistakes .

Thanks for reading.

Chapter 4. First day.

POV'S NORMAL

By the way, some blue haired boy and a blond long hair were discussing some things.

"Oh, Al-chan, you know I care about you," the blonde whined pouting.

"Too much you care, you idiot blond" answer to a vein in the forehead with blue eyes. "Nobody is going to get me, and in the unlikely event that happens, I defend myself alone" growled upset that his mother was still insisting that Nanashi should continue accompanying him everywhere, was tired of people thought it was weak, when it was logical that it was not. Nanashi continued talking about you should worry about your safety, you idiot blond undervalued, that he told him because deep down he was ashamed to admit he defeated in combat.

The way to school was quite long for the boy. Once in the door, where many teenagers said goodbye to his parents and friends gathered with the blue hair to blonde look with indifference, "Are not you going to give me a kiss goodbye, Al-chan?" asked with enthusiasm and a big smile, lips ready for a kiss, however, was kicked in the face, "Fuck you, idiot blond" growled the teenager going off inside, Nanashi waved him "GOODBYE SEE YOU THEN, AL-CHAN! "cry knowing that end up dying if he continued to provoke, Alviss turned with a demonic expression "YOU´R IDIOT TEME!" shouted throwing a stone the size of his hand, which managed to dodge but he gave in a car. A woman, dressed very elegant with a dark green suit got out, she had long silver hair and emerald green eyes, which looked to be guilty of the hole in your car, seeing squinted Alviss approaching the boy . "Well, well, I see you're very good at throwing things dangerous to people, young man, what's your name?"She ask looking at him seriously, Alviss hesitate to answer, but he did, "Yoruichi Alviss ..." , "Well, Alviss-kun, we'll see" said, the woman got into the car again and left, leaving the wordless blue hair and a little confusing.

Nanashi approached Alviss, and looked confused, "Wow, this woman is amazing," said Nanashi whistling and looking away the car go, Alviss looked at him with a drop in the head "Well marry her, with that face witch who has ... " commented wincing, holding him Nanashi grinned," Oh, do not get jealous, Al-chan, I love you "," Ya, okay, now if you do not want to die, let me go "growled disengaging the embrace and finally shook off the blonde again shouting goodbye. The institute was quite large, decorated with a light green color, the main courtyard was very spacious with a back garden with a fountain and all. Smirked as he approached a bench and sat down, there were still many minutes until school started, so he take the mind to rest now and not falling asleep in class. Suddenly he felt someone touch his shoulder, looked back selflessly, only to see a girl with pink hair, long in pigtails, her eyes were red and she give very fake smile that almost made Alviss vomit of disgust, "Excuse me, are you new?" asked with false innocence, Alviss raised an eyebrow, "And do you care?" blatantly wonder is not that social is not that girl besides cheap cologne smell was more false than a Chinese vase, and that was one of the things he hated.. "I see you do not know who I am ..." he said making the important, "No, I do not know, nor do I care. Just want to be quiet for a while" stretching in the bank replied, "Uhh ... you're a lone wolf huh?" , "Ha, curious, often tell me I look like a fox but now that I look to you that nickname suits you best, gum hair" Alviss smiled. The girl growled grabbing his collar, "You are either very brave for telling me that, or very stupid, I think the second.'ll See if you clear, you're the first year and I the second, here in most control me, so get your ass to MY bank, brat "cruelly threatened, Alviss, however, laughed," What's so funny? "," Damn, and I thought the other woman was a witch ! juJuJu, really are you a witch, hair gum! "He laughed at the girl, letting go of the grip as she stood, and grabbed his backpack, "Well, I'm starting my class, wing and can put your fat ass on the bench, gum hair, goodbye" said with a smile from ear to ear when he saw the girl turned red with rage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He congratulated himself, that pink-haired girl was his first feud, ¡great! He just hoped not to have to deal with anyone else unpleasant. He was in the middle of the hallways and people moved from one place to another, he beginning to get dizzy a little because he was not used to see so many people, and worse, was lost. He wondered where is its class fuck this step would be late, didn´t should have stayed with that girl, sigh in defeat up the stairs, supposed to be his first class.

The bell of began classes that you frightened and started to run, if it was wrong, that possibly would be, his class was the number B. When Alviss opened the door he saw some students who should be younger than he. A drop slid down his forehead, had been wrong class! He run again to open another door, now a class of pupils was bigger than him, Professor cough annoyed by the intrusion of the blue-haired boy, Alviss is reverence a few times and closed the door to run one floor below . And after a few minutes entering classes were not his, Alviss get to the end, tired and panting, the boy opened the class to meet a certain person. "Go, Go, boy, you have hit the sheets? You´re a five minutes late, so these punished" smile said the same woman with silver hair and green eyes to throw the stone he inadvertently opened Alviss eyes and his jaw dropped to the floor as indicated impressed. "B-BUT ...!" trying to say, the woman frowned and turned to the boy, "Hey, boy, that class has started, wake up and sit down at once," ordered pointing to a site at the very end of the class. Resigned and embarrassed by the laughter of his companions, the blue-haired boy sat at the end dropping his head on the table wrong beginning on the first day ...

"All right, guys, I'm the professor and head of studies, Kamiki Midori is a pleasure" showed the teacher smiling, "I will not be your tutor, but to find someone to do the role well ... yes, I will be, to start the first day, at this hour, what if we come know? ".

Alviss sigh and dropped his forehead on the table. Something told him that really did not start good on the first day, not realizing it was his turn to appear, just ignore him until Midori swatting came to the table. "Good morning Wake up at once, boy, and do please introduce yourself, or have you forgotten your name? I think not, but anything can happen in this world" Midori arms crossed looking at him askance, Alviss swallowed hard, fuck that woman imposed ... as all got nervous watching him, which was not normally but at that moment he preferred to swallow the earth. "Ehh ... I ..." he doubt, swallowing many drops by the looks directed at him, Midori rolled his eyes mocking . "Okay, I see that throwing stones is all that you can do. Well, until you know how you call your name is Nemo, Nemo okay? "," Nemo "asked the blue haired boy amazed by the behavior of the teacher," Yes, Nemo. You have not studied the Odyssey? Ulysses when he came to the island of cyclops , one of them asked his name, and Ulysses answered craftily Nemo, which means, Nothing, then you know as I call your name Nemo "replied with a big smile." my name is Alviss, Yoruichi Alviss, not Nemo "replied frowning, Midori patted his head," Very good! But you're being punished, Nemo ".

"Do not call me Nemo!" he flushed and growled how ridiculous it was the name.

The other students laughed and the blue haired boy blushed ducking. Professor back to his table telling things about his private life, surprising all social amazingly it was, did not care to tell his life. Alviss, tired of listening to the teacher who was called Nemo, look out the window, to be honest he felt indifference to everything around him. Suddenly a dark-haired boy turned around, and pinch him with the tip of a pen, "Hey, Nemo, are you bored?" asked smiling, "My name is Alviss" replied frustrated, the dark-haired boy was still smiling expression with closed eyes like a cat "I'm Ian, happy Alviss" friendly hand held out. Alviss smirked, corresponding to the greeting.

"Are you new?" asked the blue haired boy curiously.

"No, I have about two years and repeated a course so I'm a year older than you," answered completely and supporting turning his arms on the table of Alviss, "But from what I see, you´re new do, right?", "Yes just wondering ... because this teacher is a little weird ... "," you will!'s funny, a little weird but fun and if I'm honest this is his first class, she is as new as you, "replied the following pricking pen, smiling, smiling sigh Alviss also, "You're so boring, right?" mockingly asked to see Ian all the while poking with the pen, "JuJuJu, yes, I seem entertaining enough, but I'd ignored", "sincere and friendly They're ..." "I know", "It was irony "," I know "," So, why you answer me? "," Why do I like what flatter me, even lying "said with another smile.

"You're modest ..." again the blue-haired smiling ironically.

"JuJuJu, I know".

At the end of the first hour went by quickly, as it was the first day they had no duties, and Alviss is the step talking to Ian for any nonsense. Check lunchtime, sat together to eat and continued chatting creating good environment to be friends, or at least good friends. The next few hours passed in a somewhat dull, as the two groups were different, so who did not bother to the bell rang ending all kinds! Alviss was the first to rejoice, all he wanted then was to go home (he could be without Nanashi hugging him continually stating their stupid deals with love for him) and rest until the next day, if he was lucky his mother make beef stew. So excited was with the food to go down the stairs, tripped and was falling, rolling or shaking rather rough screaming and making other students were scared to see it roll down the stairs, at the end there was a knock on the head when it hits the wall and started seeing all dark ...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When he woke up he felt a sharp pain in the head, really did not understand how he could still be alive with all the hits that took falling down the stairs. The setting he reminded the hospital room.

Suddenly a woman dressed as a nurse, blonde with glasses, entered the room. "Oh, you're awake," he said smiling, Alviss rubbed the back of his head, "Where am I?" he still clueless wonder, "In the school nurse, you hit so many times, over the head, you were unconscious and one teacher brought you here, you've been unconscious for two hours," replied the nurse picking up some papers.

"¡¿WWWWWWWWWHHHHAAAAAAAAAATTTT?!" scream in disbelief, fuck, two hours! Alviss rose almost a jump, quickly searching his things look, the grip and ran to the door, "Hey wait!" cry the nurse trying to stop the leaking blue cyclone, "SORRY BUT I HAVE TO GO, THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING!" listen it from afar.

The nurse sighed, youth ... when she had to do, many things felt a knock on the door softly. "Forward" she said with a smile, immediately afterwards, blushed to see the man who entered, this smiled warmly, "Hello, I'm coming again, I was worried because I knew nothing of the boy for two hours ..." he look with the look even faster than he expected, the nurse shrugged, "He's out running a few seconds ago, apparently had haste" disappointment was seen in the eyes of the man who almost lost interest be there, "Wow ... well, thank you very much for taking care of it when you had to go home" he smiled kindly, but you could tell it was not the same smile as before..

"No problem, it's my job," she replied, somewhat disappointed.

The man left the room heading to collect his things, "Next time will be ..." he said to himself as he walked quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alviss ran out of the school, a horrible fear he was killed for being so late. And surely Nanashi have worried, oh no, if Nanashi surely worried parents call and they would be scared, fuck, go ride lio went by that blond idiot ...

Someone grabbed his wrist to stop him running, when he went to turn around and hit whoever had grabbed him, he calmed right away, "¡Alviss, thankfully you are fine, I was concerned that did not go out!" said hugging the blue haired boy causing him to blush, "Uh ... Nanashi, How long you been here?".

" Three hours and I planned to stay all night if need be, I would not never go if I didn´t know you're alright "replied, honestly Alviss felt stupid, always he insulting Nanashi , hitting and pushing her, and now he realized that actually the blond cared for him, seldom smiled as he dedicated a smile, "Ok, Nanashi, I'm fine, I just fell down the stairs and left me unconscious. I was taken to the infirmary and even a few minutes ago I did not know he had slept two hours, oh no, my mother will kill me "," Do not worry, Al-chan, I'll tell Venus-san you were with me , I'll apologize later, "he grinned.

Alviss smiled back, "Nah, no need to charge the blame, tell her the truth."

"And if they do not believe?"

"I blame you all, you've tried to abuse me and already" smiled mischievously as she ran with Nanashi running behind, "THAT'S NOT WORTH, AL-CHAN!"

"JuJuJu, you idiot blonde!" both ran laughing, unaware that a shadow watching them ...

TBC…


End file.
